


Last Minutes

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreamworks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: It has been 15 years since Poppy and Branch unite both Trolls and Bergens together. Peppy glad that he's able to see how Poppy grow from a kid to adult, and now married to the love of her life and have children of her own. Sadly, it's time for him to go.
Relationships: Branch & King Peppy (Trolls), Branch/Poppy (Trolls), King Peppy & Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Last Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This based of a dream I had.

By the time of his death, the former king of pop trolls have never been this happy. At the fair that only happen once every four years. He could remember agreeing to having a fair and brought his little Poppy here for the first time.

Now that Poppy's now grown up, became a queen of the pop, befriend the Bergens, uniting all trolls, married to the love of her life and to having kids of her own. His heart have never felt so full. He was so proud of her, and so proud of himself for raising her to become strong and self confident.

Peppy had felt nostalgic as look over to his left to see the bright pink troll. "Dad? Are you okay? You blanked out for a second there." He smiles, he would never get tired looking at her bright pink eyes. She remind him of his mother, Pippy. Oh how he misses her.

"I'm okay sweetie, I just had a little nostalgia moment." She returns the smile before loosing the grip she had on his arm. "There they are!" Peppy looked in the direction she was looking to a green skin, blue hair troll, light blue skin, purple hair trolling and violet skin and bright pink hair trolling.

"Branch! Where were you guys?" She asked while pouting at him. He laugh nervously before replying "Sorry Pops, these two wouldn't stop begging for cotton candy." referring to the little trollings who were stuffing their faces with pink and blue cotton candy.

Peppy chuckled at the two adults before being attacked by his two grandkids (not gonna lie but Broppy made adorable kids, if he do say so himself). "Grandpa Peppy!!" they screamed while hugging his torso tightly.

The two parents laugh at their kids. All the trolls walking by notices their actions and smiles at their little family.

Twenty minutes left, Peppy's old but he is still strong and go from places to places easily, well... with a wheelchair, I mean but he can still walk on his two feet but not without any help.

"We should on a ride!" Poppy suggests. Branch shakes his head disagreeing with his beloved wife. "No, Peppy can't go on any rides, remember? You know what? You can go with the kids while I stay here with dad."

Poppy huffed before her lips curl into a smirk. "You said that because you're a chicken. Fine, I'll go with the kids." She said before kissing both her dad's and husband's cheeks. She then holds both her kids hand and walked to the kids rides.

Peppy gives Branch a smile "I'm quite hungry right now, son. How about we get something to eat?" Branch nodded in respond before taking the elder to a nearby fair food stand.

Peppy was chewing his food before starting the conversation with his son in law. "I'm glad that you're with my Poppy, Branch." Branch smiles sweetly at him. Peppy continued. "I know that you'll take a good care of my daughter for me when I'm gone. Knowing my age, I'll probably be gone sooner or later."

Branch gasped before taking his father in law hand in his. "Don't say something like that. You might jinx it." From when he was a kid, he always admired the former king. How he saved every trolls. How he never gave up or leave any trolls behind. How he was strong, smart and confident. It would be really sad to see him go.

The two continued to chat. Peppy continued his day like there will be a tomorrow.


End file.
